Final battle/Ryan and his Autofruit finish off Megatronus, Rianna F-Fiona (Regime) and the Storm King
This is how Final battle and Ryan and his Autofruit finish off Megatronus, Rianna F-Fiona (Regime) and the Storm King goes Battlegrounds, Part 2. (Regime) is angry for Ryan destroyed the Spark Fuser Rianna F-Fiona (Regime): RAAAAHHHH!!!! her Keyblade and goes to Optimus You! You prevented Megatronus' plan! Ryan F-Freeman: I did to save both Earth and Cybertron in honor of Solus Prime. Rianna F-Fiona: Ryan? You dare challenge us?! Bugs Bunny: Ehh, what's up, Darth? Cody Fairbrother: Megatronus tossed aside that name when he turned of his fellow Primes and killed Solus Prime. Sci-Ryan: He's right! Evil Anna: I would take you down like I date Sci-Ryan, Storm King! Jetson Storm: Prepare to meet... on a blindfold Mr. Angry Eyes! at the villains but bumps into a tree Matau T. Monkey: We can take them on. looks at the arm of the stachue and gets an idea Crash Bandicoot: I got an idea. Windblade. I need you and Drift to fly up to the arm with Grandpa Lemon. Drift: On it. Bunny fights Regime Rianna in a duel Bugs Bunny: Ugh. Ryan and Optimus have some luck and courage of the Primes. To make sure you don't win! Rianna F-Finoa (Regime): I too got some luck and additional power. From a source far greater then a Train-Prime. Evil Anna: her Keyblade Time for you to taste the rainbow and the Magic of... Storm King: Yeah, yeah, Evil Anna! Friendship and flowers and bunnies and other worlders and blah! You got that line perfect. and the Storm King prepare to fight when a monkey wearing leaderhosen appears and starts dancing Daffy Duck: What the heck is that?! Megatronus Prime: I think it's a monkey wearing human clothes. Ryan F-Freeman: Is he helping us with this? Storm King: No. I think one of the Decepticons is playing a dumb joke. Try to ignore him. Evil Rianna: the monkey eat an apple EWWW!!! Now he’s eating an apple with his foot. shudders We can't ignore something like that. Storm King: Then fight! and the Storm King fight and lock weapons Storm King: You got skills with that key sword, Prime-Prince. Ryan F-Freeman: It's called a Keyblade. fights Storm King then jump to where Cody is Ryan F-Freeman: Well, Megatronus. It looks like this is a his Keyblade at Megatronus draw. Ryan Tokisaki: Wait a minute. Hold on a sec. Cody Itsuka: Umm. What are you doing? kneels on a proposal pose Ryan Tokisaki: Rianna F-Fiona, the First Deceptitrain and Keyblade wielding knight. Would you do me the favour of... becoming... my bride? gasps Rianna F-Fiona (Regime): I don't think so! Ryan Tokisaki: Fallen NEXO Knight, I know what you thinking. We're too different. It will never work. What would the children look like? Rianna F-Fiona (Regime): Oh, that violates a lot of laws of nature. Ryan Tokisaki: Listen! The problem with a couple of crazy kids like us don't amount to a baseball diamond in this magic Of Friendship thing. So I ask you. If not now, when? If not me, who? I'm so lonely. Emmet: May I fetch some flowers? Storm King: I say we skip the wedding and go right to the party! tosses Pear and Pear grabs the Staff of Sacanas Pear: Come and get me, Monkey Emperor! Storm King: What? Hey! That's my staff! Annoying Orange: Maybe That could have him some employment. laughs Work jokes. Passion Fruit: Go, Pear! Lure the Storm King to the trap! runs and twirls the staff like a baton Rianna F-Fiona (Regime): Come Back here with that Staff, robo-fruit! runs after Pear who is about to use the staff on the statue's arm Midget Apple: Hurry, Pear! Pear: mind Steady... Storm King: Mine! Ryan F-Freeman: Steady, Pear.. Steady... Rianna F-Fiona (Regime): Give the staff to the Storm King, Autobot! Ryan and Twilight: NOW!!! fires a beam at the statue's arm and it's about to fall Rianna F-Fiona (Regime): Uh oh. Pear: See ya. off Rianna pulls out a little umbrella then the statue's arm falls onto the Storm King and his two friends Pear: That was close. This staff have some uses. Star Song: You said it, Pear. Bertram T. Monkey: Me too. three villains get up with the statue's arm holding in place as they stand Megatronus Prime: I went in years in exile. Burned with desire for vengeance! Rianna F-Fiona (Regime): Ryan and Sci-Ryan prevented Apocalypse's plan. That makes me so mad and filed with hatred! Storm King: And I am So angry with the storm brewing inside me! Megatronus Prime: And my friends and I will not be denied! Rigby (EG): They are weakend! Thomas: Finish them off, Ryan! nods and he and his Auto-fruit Prepare thier magic and weapons and fires a powerful beam at Megatronus and friends Megatronus Prime: NNNOOOOOO!!!!!!! Storm King: No! It cannot be! screams Rianna F-Fiona (Regime): The Trixicons shall rise again with Enchantress!!!! three villains gets obliterated Ryan F-Freeman: We did it. Mordecai: That was a pretty sweet attack with your Auto-fruit. Matau T. Monkey: I told you he got skills. Pear: You said it. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts